Problem: Rewrite ${((5^{6})(4^{9}))^{12}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 4^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((5^{6})(4^{9}))^{12} = (5^{(6)(12)})(4^{(9)(12)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{6})(4^{9}))^{12}} = 5^{72} \times 4^{108}} $